<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The List by Fan1BellaSwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635135">The List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan'>Fan1BellaSwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, VKs | Villain Kids (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie gives Ben the VKs list</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evie brought Ben the list of the VK's, including the gangs and their members. That way, it would work easier. </p><p>It was a long list, to say at least. At least a hundred Villain Kids. </p><p> </p><p>Uma's Crew</p><p>Harry, son of Captain Hook<br/>
Gil, son of Gaston<br/>
Desiree<br/>
Jonas<br/>
Gonzo<br/>
Bonny</p><p>All orphans. Abandoned and having to fight for survival. Uma found them a home. A family. </p><p>Hayden's Crew</p><p>Hayden, son of Hades (and Maleficent), also Mal's long lost twin brother.<br/>
Scarlett, daughter of Scar<br/>
Freddie, daughter of Dr. Facilier<br/>
Quinn, son of Queen of Hearts </p><p>All four around their age. Another strong gang with potential, only problem was that Hayden and Mal had to solve family issues. </p><p>Anthony Tremaine's Gang </p><p>Anthony Tremaine, son of Anastasia Tremaine<br/>
Ginny, daughter of Mother Gothel<br/>
Maddy, granddaughter of Madam Mim<br/>
Gaston Jr, son of Gaston<br/>
Gaston III, son of Gaston </p><p>Harriet's Crew </p><p>Harriet, daughter of Captain Hook<br/>
Sammy, son of Mr. Smee<br/>
Clay, son of Clayton<br/>
Rick, son of Governor Ratcliffe<br/>
Sierra, daughter of Shan Yu<br/>
Hannah, daughter of Hans<br/>
Marta, daughter of Mordu </p><p>The most vicious gang alongside Mal and Uma. Harriet was smart enough to have a truce with both. She was ambitious so this could work good if she tried. She had potential</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>